1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of mass spectrometry and more specifically in the field of ionization sources for mass spectrometry.
2. Related Art
Laser-based ionization techniques, which include laser desorption/ionization (LDI) and matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization (MALDI), are useful tools for mass spectrometric analysis. These techniques involve irradiating a sample containing an analyte substance with a short pulse of radiation, typically emitted by a laser. The radiation is absorbed by the sample, resulting in the desorption and ionization of analyte molecules from the sample. In the MALDI process, the sample is prepared by associating the analyte substance with a matrix material, which is highly absorbent at the irradiation wavelength and which assists in the desorption and ionization of the analyte molecules. MALDI is a particularly useful technique for the analysis of large biological molecules, such as peptides or proteins, that may undergo fragmentation when subjected to alternative ionization methods. Furthermore, MALDI tends to produce singly-charged ions, thereby facilitating interpretation of the resultant mass spectra. The ions produced by the LDI or MALDI source (or product ions derived therefrom) may be analyzed using any one or combination of mass analyzers known in the art, including quadrupole mass filters, quadrupole ion traps, time-of-flight analyzers, Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance cells, and electrostatic traps.
Recently, there has been growing interest in the use of LDI/MALDI mass spectrometry to generate spatially resolved maps of analyte concentrations in a biological material, such as a tissue sample. This process, which is often referred to as mass spectral tissue imaging, offers great promise as a tool for the study of drug absorption and excretion by selected tissues. Because analyte concentrations in a tissue sample may exhibit large spatial gradients, it is generally desirable to perform tissue imaging experiments at high spatial resolution in order to gain useful information regarding analyte concentration profiles at areas of interest within the sample.
The minimum spatial resolution that can be obtained using a MALDI or LDI source will be partially determined by the spot size, i.e., the area of the sample that is irradiated by the laser or other irradiation source. In most commercially available MALDI sources, the spot size has a diameter of around 100 μm, which is too large for some tissue imaging applications. The spot size may be reduced by more tightly focusing the radiation beam at the sample surface, e.g., by using a beam-focusing lens having a shorter focal length. However, the presence and positioning in the ionization source chamber of the ion guide or other optics, which transport the ions from the sample location to the mass analyzer, will often interfere with the placement of a short focal length lens, thereby making it difficult or impossible to focus the beam to the desired size. The placement of a short focal length lens may also be rendered more difficult by the presence of discrete viewing optics employed to acquire an image of the sample.
In view of the above discussion, there is a need in the art for an LDI or MALDI source that allows for reduction of the radiation spot size and facilitates tissue imaging or other applications that require high spatial resolution.